Diffrent Weasleys
by drarryfan4ever
Summary: Harry and Hermione joined the Weasley family but not with Ginny and Ron. the war was fought and won and some shocking secrets came to light. selective members of the Weasley family bashing/ Dumbledore bashing


I sighed. The war was over, we could finally stop hiding and fighting. So many people had lost their lifes and their loved ones. Harry had lost everyone. Remus had been killed by Dolahov. Bellatrix lestrange had tried to kill Tonks but the rage of losing Remus was still fresh. she had rebound the curse killing Bellatrix instantly. The final body count was five people for the light. Remus Lupin, Kingsley shacklebolt, Cho Chang, Mandy Brucklehurst and Hestia Jones. the Weasleys had lost Percy but later discovered that he had the dark mark. Zacharias Smith, a Hufflepuff was also found dead but he too had the dark mark.

I thought about Ron and the pain he must be feeling about the fact that his brother was fighting agianst him. Thinking about him made me think about the kiss that we had shared in the chamber of secrets. It had been sweet and nice. i went to go find him to support him in his grief. As I was heading to the Great hall I heard moaning coming from a empty classroom. I couldn't believe the disrespect that however was in there was showing. People had dided for god sake. Using a disollousion I opened the door and prepared to rant at whoever was disrespecting the dead. I stopped dead in my tracks. Lying on a school desk was a mainly nude Lavender Brown with a red head sticking out from between her legs. It was Ron.

Suddenly Lavender stopped Ron and asked him a question. " The rumor going around the place is that you and Granger are a couple. Is it true?" she asked. My eyes filled with tears that refused to fall as he sneered in obvious disgust. I refused to cry over him agian. He scoffed. " Why would I date a mudblood buck tooth beaver, with monsterous hair, when I could date a Beautiful blonde with the most amazing boobs I have ever seen. Besides my mum would kill me if I brought that mudblood home. She only keeps her around cause she wants Harry to marry Ginny." he said.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I ran. I ran as fast and as hard as I could. Because I wasn't looking where I was going I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Fred. He looked confused. I realised I still had the charm on me. I cancelled it. When he saw me his face lit up, until he noticed my tear marks. "Hermione whats wrong?" he asked frowning slightly. Before I could stop myself I embraced him in a hug. Unlike Harry, who was uncomfortable with contact, he hugged me back. I didn't cry on his shirt, I just hugged him. I looked up at him. He nodded encouragingly to tell him. I sighed knowing I would.

" Ron called me a buck toothed beaver with insane hair. He also said that your mum wouldn't let him date a mudblood and that your mum only wanted me around because she wanted Harry to marry Ginny. He said this to Lavender because she stopped him during sex to ask whether or not me and him were dating." I explained. I didn't cry. Looking up at Fred I saw how angry he looked.

I heard him mutter some curses in several diffrent languages. I raised my eyebrow. He blushed realising that I could understand. I smiled. He smiled to and before I could register what was going on he kissed me. It felt amazing. I could feel he was about to pull away so I swallowed my nerves and using my hand on his neck pulled him closer and kissed him with passion and fire. When we pulled away I smiled shyly at him. He smiled cheekily back. Placing his arm around my shoulders we went to find Harry.

After half an hour of searching we were stumped. I knew he was still in the castle but there were so many empty classsrooms it was surreal. Thinking fast I whipped out my wand and cast a point me. A purple beam shot out. We followed it to a classroom on the fourth floor. After using a unlocking charm I went in with Fred folllowing me. What I saw made me grin. Harry was in someones lap kissing them slowly but passionately.


End file.
